theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshine
Kylie Anderson (born December 13, 1992) is an American professional wrestler, dancer and model signed to WWE under the ring name Sunshine, 'performing on the Raw Brand. Anderson's father got her interested in wrestling at a very young age and being the only girl of 4 kids. Anderson however had other interests she remained a WWE fan but pursued dance eventually getting accepted to Julliard in Manhattan. She attended for three years getting her degree in Dance but she still felt she was missing something from her life. The thought of being a wrestler never crossed Anderson's mind until she returned to Venice Beach and was scouted by a local wrestling promotion, she took a leap of faith and decided to begin training at 22 years of age. She became a natural and wrestled all over California honing her character and becoming in love with her job. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE 'WWE NXT (2016–2017) Anderson was signed to a contract by WWE in late August 2016 and was sent to their developmental territory, NXT and adopted the ring name Sunshine. She would make her official debut on the September 14, 2016 episode of NXT teaming with Summer Rae in a losing effort after walking out on her. That same night Sunshine would proclaim herself as the Queen of NXT and the Epitome of Excellence. On the September 24, 2016 episode of NXT, Sunshine defeated Nia Jax in an upset victory. Later that night, Sunshine interfered in the tag team match involving Mason Wolfe and Saška Milanović against Leva Bates and Bobby Fish attacking Leva Bates and allowing Wolfe to pick up the win revealing her new alliance with Wolfe and their romantic relationship becoming known on-screen. A week later on the October 5, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe and Sunshine defeated Splash Anderson and Leva Bates after Wolfe pinned Anderson, thus giving Wolfe the power to choose the match stipulation for his match with Anderson at NXT Takeover: London. The following week on NXT, Sunshine had made the "Sunshine Statement"http://s10.zetaboards.com/TheEFed/topic/9004978/1/#new in which she called out every women on the NXT Roster and announced she was gunning for the NXT Women's Championship in order for her and her boyfriend Mason Wolfe to rule NXT. After Sunshine & Wolfe defeated Azrael and Saška Milanović by way of Sunshine pinning the at-the-time NXT Women's Champion, William Regal took notice and booked Sunshine in a triple threat match for the title at NXT Takeover: London alongside The Champion and Arabella Sheaf (Which Alexa Bliss would later be added to). The next week on NXT Sunshine was scheduled against Billie Kay who she defeated gaining momentum for her title opportunity. After the match Sunshine aggressively helped a frustrated Kay to her feet, hinting at a future alliance between the two. At NXT Takeover: London Sunshine, in a losing effort, competed for the NXT Women's Championship in what will go down as one of the greatest matches in NXT History which saw Alexa Bliss capture the coveted title. During the match Billie Kay ran down to the ring and took out every competitor with a steel chair except for Sunshine, thus clarifying speculation the two had formed an alliance. The weeks following the match Sunshine had continued to compete alongside Wolfe and proclaim she was "cheated" by the Champion due to the interference by Alexa's friend, Rhyno. At Survivor Series (2016) Sunshine along with her on-screen rival Alexa Bliss, were given a shot at the Divas Tag Team Championships. This was Sunshine's first appearance on WWE TV outside of NXT and her first main roster appearance. Sunshine and Alexa were defeated by Angel Williams & Bayley who retained their titles. For the following weeks Sunshine and Alexa continued their feud whilst involving Rhyno & Mason Wolfe. This culminated with Sunshine and Mason Wolfe facing Rhyno & Alexa Bliss on the final NXT of 2016. Mason & Sunshine won this match via countout after Rhyno had accidentally speared Bliss. On the January 11, 2017 edition of NXT, Sunshine announced she would be competing in the Women's Classic which was a tournament featuring the best women wrestlers in the world competing for a brand new, cross branded Championship. In the first round of the Women's Classic, Sunshine defeated Peyton Royce via submission. She would later be eliminated in the second round after being pinned by Daizee Haze. On NXT Sunshine continued to rip through the female competition and put together "The Queens Checklist" in which the name of every woman in NXT was on. Week after week she'd defeat them and cross them off the list. This earned her a title shot at NXT Takeover: New Orleans in a triple threat against two of her rivals Alexa Bliss (The Champion) & Saska Milanović. The match would be won by Saska, after she pinned Alexa Bliss. WWE Raw (2017-present) After suffering a lost at NXT Takeover: New Orleans, Sunshine would be seen throwing tantrums around the arena and confronting the general manager, William Regal claiming the title should've been given to her a long time ago. She would be seen repeatedly stating she is "done" with NXT as posted on WWE's YouTube channel. Sunshine would announce she was joining the RAW brand at Wrestlemania 33 after interrupting Daizee Haze's Goddess Championship Coronation. Other Media Kylie Anderson was the cover & back cover of the 2016 October Issue of Sports Illustrated. Kylie has been featured in many other magazines including, Mens Health (US & Australia), Muscle & Fitness and Flex Magazine. It has been rumored Kylie is to cover Maxim Magazine sometime in 2017, thus making her the second WWE Diva to do so behind Kelly Kelly. Before the WWE, Kylie had made an appearance in Multi-Platinum selling Country Artists, Florida Georgia Line's, Music Video for their hit song "Cruise" Personal life On September 18 2016, Anderson appeared together with fellow professional wrestler Mason Alvarez at the 2016 Emmy Awards thus confirming that the two were dating after it was already rumored that they were dating. Anderson has notably been friends outside of the ring with fellow divas Lexi Kaufman, Natalie Eva Marie, Thea Trinidad, Mandy Rose & Danielle Moinet. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Solstice'' (Jumping side kick) *''S2 Stretch'' (Bridging double chickenwing) Signature moves *SunSault (Springboard, Handspring Moonsault) *Biting *Corner foot choke *Discus knee *Eye rake *Eye poke *Hair-pull mat slam *High knee to an oncoming opponent *Indian deathlock *Mounted punches *Multiple kick variations **Bicycle toe **Drop **Handstand head **Running big boot **Sole *Octopus stretch *Ringpost figure-four leglock *Rope chokes *Standing facebuster *STO *Swinging necbreaker *Various roll-ups and pinning combinations Nicknames *'"Epitome of Excellence"' *'"Queen of NXT"' Managed *'Mason Wolfe' Entrance themes *'"So Cool (Lyrical)"' by Kodeine (NXT; September 14, 2016–present) *'"Burn in My Light"' by Mercy Drive (Used while managing and teaming with Mason Wolfe) Championships and accomplishments Rolling Stone * Future Diva of the Year (2016)